dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 661
The irony of choosing the Firefighter's Union as a target is apparent in the rampage of Firefly, who has set fire to Elmo's Pier, an amusement park. Batman and Robin arrive on the scene, and Robin tries to persuade his mentor to let him help. Robin is becoming increasingly concerned for Batman's physical and mental health, having gone days without sleep. Batman tells Robin to stay with the car while he swings up to the top of a roller coaster ride, where Firefly watches his latest work raptly. Before Batman can even engage Firefly in a fight, the arsonist flies away on a glider, carried by the thermals of the fire he set. Batman is left hanging precariously from a burning beam on the ride. Fortunately, Robin sends up a grappling line, and Batman slides down hoping that his partner can't see his weakness. Of course, it is obvious to Robin, who claims that Batman's current method of throwing himself at each villain rather than using his mind is not what he taught his protégé. Batman relents, and allows Robin to do the detective work required to find Firefly's next target. Elsewhere, The Ventriloquist holds his former lawyer, Mr. Detweiler at gunpoint, demanding to know the location of Scarface. The lawyer suggests that the dummy would likely be in an evidence locker at the last precinct that the Ventriloquist was arrested. Meanwhile, Tim Drake discovers that Firefly was an orphan, and decides to check out the orphanage as a lead. When he arrives, a mysterious nun reveals that Firefly had a sister named Amanda. Robin decides to follow that lead. In a seedy bar, The Riddler's thugs are growing impatient with his need to come up with appropriate riddles for his crimes, considering that they've already chosen a target and gathered their equipment together. Riddler tries to explain the importance of the riddle to his crimes, as he seals an envelope addressed to Gotham City Police Headquarters. Later, over at Headquarters, the officers are all called away to prevent an attack on Castleland Park, leaving the Riddler's letter unread. Officers Montoya and Carberry visit Firefly's sister Amanda Kelso, who explains that her brother became bitterly resentful of the families visiting the orphanage who promised to take them to fun locations in Gotham, and he is now burning those locations down. She makes a list offers a list of potential targets, which an eavesdropping Robin records. He reports the list to Batman, who has just taken down Cavalier. Batman finds Firefly at the former Majestic Theatre. The arsonist claims that he has no interest in fighting with Batman, and attempts escape, but the Dark Knight leaps after him, and they both tumble down into the flames together. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Officer Carberry * Mr. Detweiler * * Ariana Dzerchenko * Sebastian Ives * Amanda Kelso Locations: * ** Elmo's Pier ** ** Orpheum Majestic Theater * ** ** Items: * * * * Duckman Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in and in . * This issue is Chapter Six of the "Knightfall" saga, continues in | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Knightfall